Psychopath/Script
This is an in-development script for the comic Psychopath. ''Episode 1 - The Escape Page 1 '''Frame 1:' Outside the prison. A starry night sky hangs above the structure. A siren begins to wail. Frame 2-3: Searchlights activate. Frame 4: The floor inside the prison, the boots of several guards running across. ''Page 2 '''Frame 1:' Front view. “Camera” looks up to the guards’ faces. An announcement blares through speakers overhead. Announcer: Attention! Attention! All personnel, please respond! Frame 2: Full-body side view of the guards running. Announcer: Prisoner Z-1 has escaped containment! I repeat: Prisoner Z-1 has escaped containment! Frame 3: Side view again. The hallway darkens. Announcer: This is a priority one situation! Frame 4: Front view. The captain raises his arm, signalling to stop. Announcer: Capture and/or kill him at all costs! Frame 5: Xophtré stands in the center of the dark corridor, looking to the floor. His expression is blank. ''Page 3 '''Frame 1:' The guards raise their weapons. Captain: Z-1! Return to your cell immediately, or we will be forced shoot! Frame 2-3: Xoph looks up slightly, then back down. Frame 4: Back to the guards. Capt: Ready...! The guards prime their weapons. Xoph (out of frame): Only seven...? Frame 5: Back to Xoph. Capt (oof): What? Frame 6: Xoph smiles. Frame 7: Front view of Xoph from a distance. His tendrils are out, his eye is glowing bright, and he’s smiling wickedly. Xoph: We were expecting way more than that! ''Page 4 '''Frame 1:' The guards again. Capt: OPEN FIRE! Frame 2: The guards open fire. Frame 3: Xoph runs towards the guards. Several holes are shot through him. Xoph: HRAAAAAGH! Frame 4: Xoph slashes one guard with his right arm. Frame 5: He backhands another into the wall- also with his right arm. Frame 6: One of his tendrils extends and impales two guards. ''Page 5 '''Frame 1:' The Captain and the two remaining guards back away. Frame 2: Xoph lunges at them. Frame 3: He picks up the two guards by their necks and strangles them. Frame 4-5: He drops the now lifeless guards. Frame 6: Xoph looks at the Captain. Xoph: NOW-'' '''Frame 7:' BANG! Xoph’s head is blown off. Frame 8: Xoph’s body collapses. The camera shows the Captain, who's holding a shotgun. ''Page 6 '''Frame 1:' Capt. lowers the shotgun and raises his hand to a communicator in his ear. Frame 2: Capt. turns around. Capt.: Command? This is Captain Daniel Johnson. Prisoner Z-1 has been eliminated. I repeat: Z-1 has been eliminated. Frame 3: View shifts to Xoph’s body. Capt.: No sir, I'm the only survivor. He killed all the others. Frame 4: Xoph’s head started to regrow. Capt.: Yes sir, I can confirm he is dead. ... I blew his head off with a shotgun! Xoph: Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Frame 5: View shifts back to Capt. His face is in utter terror. A large, smiling shadow stands behind him, it's hands on his shoulders. Insanity: You really thought that would work, didn't you? ''Page 7 '''Frame 1:' Scene changes to the command room. The boss and several other agents are standing around, working frantically. Boss: C-Captain Johnson? Please respond. Communicator: Kssssshhhhhhhhhh… Frame 2: View angle shifts slightly. Boss: Captain, respond! Comm.: ...ssssshhhhhhhhhh *click* Boss: ! Frame 3: Front view of the boss. He’s horrified. Xoph (through comm.): I’m very sorry sir, but Captain Johnson is currently unable to speak with you. Please leave a message after the scream. Frame 4: Boss flinches. Comm.: *SNAP* Capt. (comm.): AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Frame 5: The boss just stands there, shocked. Frame 6: No change. Xoph (comm.): I know you’re still there. I can hear you breathing. ''Page 8 '''Frame 1:' Scene changes back to Xoph in the hallway. Xoph: Fortunately, I plan on changing that. Frame 2: View angle shifts. Xoph: See you soon~ Frame 3: Xoph lowers the communicator. Frame 4: And crushes it in his hand. Category:Stories